


Не просто погода

by Riddle_TM



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сесил теряется перед Карлосом, но в эфире никогда не лезет за словом в карман.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не просто погода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900296) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 



— Почему ты до сих пор не пригласил меня к себе? — выпалил Сесил и немедленно об этом пожалел.  
Заканчивалось их шестое свидание, и они сидели в машине Сесила возле лаборатории, как и в конце каждого свидания (за исключением четвёртого, когда за рулём был Карлос, и они расстались у дома Сесила). На четвёртом и пятом свидании они целовались, а в этот раз, выбравшись на пикник возле одного из самых уединённых сейсмометров Карлоса, уже обжимались по-взрослому. И каждый раз Сесил надеялся, что Карлос пригласит его остаться на ночь, но Карлос только целовал его на прощание.  
Карлос виновато нахмурился, и Сесилу захотелось вернуться на несколько секунд назад и отпинать себя за этот вопрос. К несчастью, путешествия во времени всё ещё были вне закона, и оставалось лишь попробовать как-то это загладить.  
— Прости, это было ужасно неловко с моей стороны. Я просто хотел сказать, что, ну... вдруг ты думаешь, что я не хотел бы, и я подумал, что нужно сказать тебе, что я был бы за... Но я не хочу на тебя давить! Если тебе нужно соблюсти какой-то ритуал, или ты ждёшь какого-то момента... Боже... — он оборвал себя на полуслове и закрыл лицо руками. — Я делаю только хуже.  
Тёплые пальцы взяли его ладонь и нежно отвели её от лица. Карлос улыбался, едва заметно, но совсем не насмешливо.  
— Не переживай, — успокоил его Карлос. — Тебе идёт смущаться.  
— Ой. Да?  
— Я просто не знаю, как это объяснить. Я... правда не против. Но ты так сразу увлёкся мной — мы ещё слова друг другу не сказали. Я просто хочу убедиться, что в конце концов ты об этом не пожалеешь. Что ты однажды не решишь: «ах, чёрт, это было просто несерьёзное увлечение и Карлос на самом деле не идеален» — потому что я и правда не такой.  
— Ты идеален для меня, — сказал Сесил безнадёжно.  
— Я искренне счастлив, что нравлюсь тебе. Просто я не совсем уверен, что тебе нравлюсь именно я. Давай не будем спешить, ладно?  
— Ладно! — нелепо пискнул Сесил в ответ и снова потянулся спрятать лицо в ладонях, но Карлос успел его поцеловать. Поцелуй был идеальным — долгим и глубоким, и таким жадным, что Сесил мог бы поспорить, что за ним последует продолжение, если бы Карлос только что не объяснил, почему это невозможно.  
— Спокойной ночи, Сесил, — хрипло сказал Карлос почти ему в губы. Ему явно было нелегко оторваться от него, поэтому Сесилу стало немного проще смотреть, как он выбирается из машины. Немного.  
По пути домой Сесил задержался на пустынном перекрёстке и хорошенько, до алого румянца отчитал сам себя. Он стоял, не выключив мотор, прижавшись лбом к рулю, и говорил с собой — так долго, что человек в балаклаве постучал ему в окно и поинтересовался, всё ли в порядке. Сесил заверил его, что не болен и не одержим демонами, просто переживает, поблагодарил Тайную полицию шерифа за отрадную бдительность и всю оставшуюся дорогу прилежно соблюдал правила дорожного движения.  
До раннего утра он не мог сомкнуть глаз. В голове у него вертелись слова Карлоса. Ещё не повзрослевшая его часть, которой он иногда давал слишком много свободы, слышала только то, что его отвергли. Она жаждала мелодрамы с рыданиями о том, что Карлос не любит его и никогда не полюбит. Что он слишком обычный и непривлекательный для кого-то настолько великолепного, как Карлос. Как может восхитительный, отважный, гениальный Карлос хотеть кого-то, кто в его присутствии превращается в заикающегося придурка?  
В конце концов, в очередной раз перевернувшись, он почувствовал под щекой лист бумаги. Он включил свет. На подушке лежала записка. «Впадай в детство потише, будь добр, ты мешаешь мне спать», — гласила она.  
— Прошу прощения, — смущённо сказал он Пожилой женщине без лица, живущей у него дома, и выключил свет снова.  
Он сплёл пальцы на животе, глубоко вдохнул и попытался рассуждать, как взрослый человек. Ему уже __ лет (цифры, как обычно, ускользнули от него). Даже если можно иногда вести себя, как ребёнок, и это посчитают милой эксцентричностью, быть ребёнком — это уже другое.  
Он уважает Карлоса, правильно? Значит, он должен серьёзно и внимательно отнестись к его опасениям.  
И он отнёсся к ним серьёзно и внимательно.  
И разработал вероятное решение.  
И заснул. Ему снились только обычные кошмары, и проснулся он полный решимости.

***

— А теперь, дорогие слушатели, прошу потерпеть меня ещё пару минут, пока я сделаю кое-что... немного непрофессиональное.  
Он запнулся сознательно, он указал эту паузу в своих заметках, даже троеточие поставил. Когда он писал этот фрагмент, желудок сводило от волнения, но перед микрофоном его радио-образ, как он и надеялся, взял власть в свои руки. Он творил. Он говорил от чистого сердца — он всегда был искренен в эфире.  
— Да, я часто говорю о Карлосе. Может быть, даже слишком часто. Но может быть, и нет! Может быть, я говорю о нём ровно столько, сколько нужно, ведь давайте начистоту: Карлос великолепен. Но я ещё никогда не обращался в эфире к самому Карлосу, и это упущение я и собираюсь исправить.  
— Видите ли, когда я рядом с ним, я путаюсь в словах. Вчера вечером, под конец нашего свидания, он поднял серьёзный вопрос, а я не смог ответить ему ничего связного — вам было бы смертельно стыдно за меня, дорогие слушатели, это было ужасно. Но так как с тем, чтобы говорить по радио, у меня нет никаких проблем... вы понимаете, к чему я веду.  
— Итак, будьте снисходительны ко мне, друзья мои — ведь только так я точно смогу сказать то, что хочу.  
Он глубоко вдохнул. Прислушался к себе в поисках нервного возбуждения, но не нашёл и следа. Подровнял стопку заметок.  
— Карлос. Мой милый, милый Карлос. Ты прав, вначале я просто увлёкся тобой. Это была головокружительная, поверхностная влюблённость, может быть, слегка преувеличенная ради театрального эффекта. И когда я сказал, что влюбился в тебя, как только увидел твою улыбку — я знал, что это не любовь, я же не школьник. Но, Карлос, как ты можешь думать, что я не полюбил тебя с тех пор по-настоящему? Как ты можешь хоть на секунду усомниться, что я люблю тебя сейчас?  
— Уже больше года прошло с тех пор, как я увидел твою великолепную улыбку. Больше года с тех пор, как я увидел, как ты заправляешь за ухо мягкую прядь длинных, тёмных волос; увидел, как твои очаровательные тёмные глаза горят от любопытства. Если бы это и было всё, что я знаю о тебе — то да, ты был бы вправе волноваться, что мои чувства не продлятся долго.  
— Но это не всё, что я знаю, милый Карлос.  
— Я знаю, что когда у тебя короткая стрижка, то, хоть мне и не хватает твоей великолепной шевелюры, твоя открытая шея так же великолепна.  
— Я знаю, как ты выглядишь в бинтах; как ты выглядишь, когда хочешь произвести на меня впечатление; как ты выглядишь, когда твой буррито плюется тебе на рубашку соусом пико-де-гальо, и ты не знаешь — смеяться тебе или злиться.  
— Я знаю, как звучит твой голос, когда ты напуган, и когда сгораешь от нетерпения, и когда ты взволнован каким-нибудь явлением, абсолютно обычным для меня — как ребёнок, который только начал познавать мир. Я знаю, какой у тебя голос, когда ты на самом деле не слушаешь меня, а с головой ушёл в свои записи. Я знаю, какой у тебя голос, когда ты звонишь, чтобы задать вопрос, а потом понимаешь, что сейчас четыре часа утра и ты меня разбудил.  
— А теперь я знаю, какой у тебя голос, когда ты пытаешься перестать меня целовать, но не хочешь останавливаться.  
— Я пытаюсь сказать — мой драгоценный Карлос — я буду ждать. С радостью, с благодарностью, потому что ты не стал бы волноваться по этому поводу, если бы я не был тебе дорог. Я буду ждать столько, сколько тебе потребуется. Но мне нужно сказать тебе — здесь, сейчас, в мой микрофон, когда я уверен, что не буду запинаться и глотать слова — я люблю тебя. Тебя всего, всё, что с тобой связано. Я ликую, я пылаю от восторга, как груда запрещённых книг за школьным зданием, и я никогда не пожалею об этом.  
Он опустил свои заметки, положил на них руки. Глубоко вдохнул. Его немного трясло, но он ни разу не запнулся. Он немного волновался, как Карлос воспримет произошедшее — и как это воспримет Руководство, ведь оно, бывало, раздражалось, когда он тратил слишком много эфирного времени на личные дела — но он не взял бы назад ни слова.  
— Спасибо за ваше терпение, дорогие слушатели. А теперь перейдём — с головокружением и трепетом, с облегчением и опасением, со стыдливым румянцем, но не стыдясь — [к погоде](http://jumpingjacktrash.tumblr.com/post/56594492697/eyes-to-space-ichabod-crane).

***

Остаток передачи промелькнул, как во сне. Он и боялся, и надеялся, что Карлос позвонит, но когда он проверил телефон, там не нашлось ни новых сообщений, ни пропущенных звонков. Сесил изо всех сил старался не нервничать из-за этого — может быть, Карлос даже не слушал шоу. О боже, а что он будет делать, если Карлос не слушал? Карлос почти всегда слушал эфиры, но что если на этот раз?.. Выходя с радиостанции, он открыл окошко для эсэмэсок, закрыл его, снова открыл — почти сбил с ног стажёра и даже не заметил этого — опять закрыл окошко, толкнул плечом дверь, засунул телефон в карман и поднял голову. Автомобиль Карлоса стоял рядом с его машиной. А Карлос стоял, прислонившись к нему, и тоже прятал телефон в карман, и тоже поднимал взгляд.  
Сесил застыл на секунду, ошарашенный. Он залился румянцем, его сердце понеслось с такой скоростью, будто решило скакать через две скакалки одновременно — что при любых других обстоятельствах заставило бы его вызывать неотложку. Карлос смотрел на него с таким видом — «Так вот как выглядит „пылкий“», — только и успел подумать Сесил. Карлос устремился к нему, заключил его лицо в свои ладони, поцеловал, и — ах — Сесил растаял и прильнул к нему с пустой головой и подгибающимися коленями.  
— Пошли ко мне, — прошептал Карлос.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Сесил. И пусть это прозвучало немного пискляво, Карлос не подал виду, что обратил на это внимание.  
Так уж получилось, что жизнь несовершенна, неудобна и банальна не менее, чем необычна, поэтому им пришлось выпустить друг друга из объятий, сесть по машинам и бесконечные десять минут ехать друг за другом. Сесил был почти рад этой заминке. Она позволила ему собраться с духом, и, когда они доехали до лаборатории Карлоса, он уже контролировал себя настолько, что позволил Карлосу отвести себя за руку в квартирку на втором этаже, а не попытался повалить его прямо на пол лаборатории.  
Карлос сломался первым. Едва захлопнув дверь на лестничную площадку, он прижал Сесила к стене в коридоре и поцеловал так, что дух захватывало. Его руки у Сесила на бёдрах, колено между ног, он изучает языком его рот и кусает его губы. Сесил запустил пальцы ему в волосы и постанывал, потеряв голову.  
Он никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах, не воображал, что Карлос тоже может так отчаянно его хотеть.  
Он возбудился в считанные секунды и за следующие несколько минут оказался на грани. Когда Карлос оторвался от его губ и приник к шее, он выдохнул:  
— Стой, Карлос, пожалуйста, подожди...  
Губы Карлоса оказались возле его уха.  
— Ты сейчас кончишь? — мягко прорычал он, и Сесил тут же чуть не кончил.  
— Да, — простонал он. — Я так близко — о боже!.. — он почти взвыл, когда Карлос опустил руки на его зад и крепко вжал восхитительно твёрдое бедро в его пах.  
— Тогда давай. — Карлос снова поцеловал его, умудрившись сделать это ещё более жадно, чем раньше. Он коварно тёрся о него, пока Сесил не вскрикнул и не вцепился в него так же беспомощно, как жертва торнадо цепляется за телеграфный столб.  
Когда волна спала, Сесил попытался спрятать лицо у Карлоса на плече, но тот легонько потянул его за волосы, пока он, дрожа, не поднял расфокусированный взгляд.  
— Ох, — выдохнул Карлос. Глаза у него потемнели, смуглые щёки восхитительно румянились. — Ох, Сесил. — Он прикоснулся кончиком пальца к расслабленным губам Сесила.  
— Я сейчас упаду, — признался Сесил. Из-за упомянутого пальца вышло немного нечётко, но Карлос понял. Он подхватил Сесила на руки и понёс в спальню.  
Он едва не споткнулся, видимо, недооценив вес Сесила, и чуть не задел его головой дверной косяк, но Сесила это только развеселило, и он раскраснелся ещё больше.  
Кровать Карлоса была аккуратно убрана. Он опустил Сесила на гладкие простыни и ровно уложенные подушки. Сесил мог бы поклясться, что Карлос — не из тех людей, которые убирают кровать каждое утро. Он прибрался, зная, что приведёт сюда Сесила. Нет, не зная — понял Сесил, глядя, как Карлос раздевается, путаясь в пуговицах и спотыкаясь о ботинки, потому что не может отвести глаз от лица Сесила. Надеясь.  
Эта мысль развеяла удовлетворённый туман у него в голове и заново разожгла в нём пламя. Он сел и поспешно выбрался из одежды. Заколебался с теперь уже липкими трусами. Забыл, что собирался делать, когда Карлос сбросил футболку, боксёры и встал перед ним во всём великолепии, восхитительный и невероятно настоящий. Пауза настолько затянулась, что это было бы неловко, если бы Сесил не был оглушён его красотой настолько, что его это уже не волновало.  
— Ты правда этого хочешь, да?  
Сесил протянул руку, и Карлос взял её, позволяя затянуть себя в постель.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Сесил. Сказал ему прямо в лицо, совсем не запнувшись. — Я хочу узнать всего тебя и отдать тебе всего меня. Да, Карлос.  
Карлос прикоснулся к его лицу. Его рука дрожала.  
— Я не настолько хорош со словами, как ты, — начал он. Прикусил губу и замолчал.  
— Тогда говори без слов.  
В ответ Карлос поцеловал его. Поцеловал его губы, шею, плечи, словно убеждая себя, что Сесил ему не снится, словно он был так же безнадёжно, головокружительно влюблён, как и Сесил. Он снял с него бельё, фыркнул иронично, потешаясь над собственным благоговением, склонился между его ног и принялся вылизывать его начисто. Сесил задохнулся, затем застонал, уже опять наполовину возбуждённый. Ещё одна прекрасная картина предстала перед ним — Карлос с затуманенным взглядом и влажным ртом, нетерпеливо, почти грубо разводящий Сесилу ноги.  
— Ты хочешь? — произнёс Сесил. — Скажи мне. Скажи и позволь мне это сделать.  
Карлос поднял голову. Его взгляд скользнул по телу Сесила, пока они не встретились глазами. — Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
— О. — Сама мысль об этом вызывает у него дрожь возбуждения. — Прошу тебя.  
В прикроватной тумбочке нашлись презервативы и смазка. Сесил прикинул было, положил ли их туда Карлос, когда убирал постель, или они всегда там и были, задумался, использовал ли Карлос смазку при мастурбации, представлял ли Карлос его в эти минуты — а потом Сесил перестал думать, потому что пальцы Карлоса проникли в него, и все его мысли померкли.  
Карлос был с ним нежен и не спешил, хотя кусал губы так, что они распухли, будто сдерживался из самых последних сил. И Сесил не подгонял его, потому что каждая секунда происходящего была бесценной, и было бы преступлением не дорожить ими. Разумеется, Карлос был прав насчёт времени — насчёт того, что оно замедляет ход — что оно не настоящее — потому что за стенами этой комнаты просто обязаны были пройти годы, прежде чем Карлос наконец вошёл в него настолько глубоко, насколько мог — одна нога Сесила у него на плече, вторая — вокруг талии, — а Сесил наконец смог зализать его опухшие губы. Их обоих трясло. Оба часто и неглубоко дышали.  
— Сесил, — произнёс Карлос срывающимся голосом.  
— Мм, — отозвался Сесил. Он обхватил поясницу Карлоса покрепче и двинулся навстречу.  
Время сломалось.  
Они оба двигались. Кровать скрипела. Дыхание у них сбивалось, они цеплялись друг за друга, и целовались, и кусались, и покрывались потом, забыли обо всём и ничего не боялись, доверяли. Знали.  
Карлос кончил тихо, с приглушённым стоном. Сесил, вцепившись в подушку, изогнул спину, издал невнятный звук, означавший «почти-почти, не останавливайся». Карлос взял его в руку и, не выходя из него, довёл его до оргазма скользкой от пота ладонью.  
Когда они прилегли отдышаться, переплетясь друг с другом, за окном блеснуло. Через несколько секунд послышался отдалённый раскат грома. Карлос тихо хохотнул Сесилу в плечо.  
— Значит, я и правда слышал гром. Думал, показалось, вдруг это моё сердце так стучит.  
— Ночью будет дождь, — рассеянно подтвердил Сесил. — Ты не слышал прогноз?  
Он зарывался пальцами в волосы Карлоса, запоминая их на ощупь мокрыми и взлохмаченными. Ещё одна деталь, достойная любви.  
— Я тогда уже рванул на станцию. Прости, что я сомневался в тебе, Сесил. Я просто... думаю, боялся.  
— Боялся, что я передумаю, когда узнаю тебя получше.  
— Ага.  
— Действительно, нашёл, о чём беспокоиться, — он поцеловал Карлоса в его прекрасный лоб и провёл рукой по его прекрасной спине. — Даже если бы мы оба не были собой, не кажется ли тебе, что нас скорее нарежут на печеньки дикие гёрлскауты, чем мы отступимся друг от друга? — Он чувствовал, что в его интонации прокрался неуместный здесь пафос, но уже не мог остановиться, как будто пророчествовал. — Но ах, Карлос, я — это я, а ты — это ты, и, думаю, Вселенная создала меня таким специально, чтоб я любил тебя — ведь каким бы злобным ни казался мир, что такое тьма без пламени? Что такое ужас без красоты?  
— И что такое арахисовое масло без джема? — подпел ему Карлос и захихикал, разрядив зловещую атмосферу. Они смеялись, пока снова не пришлось переводить дыхание.

 ***

Над кроватью, где они переплелись друг с другом, над лабораторией, над городом клубились облака. Они скрыли огни над «Арбис». Затянули небо — и пустоту, и звёзды. И на пустыню обрушился дождь.


End file.
